


Rest Calm

by DoreyG



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: "Come on," Azu said, hooking her hands around his waist and lifting him up from his sad puddle upon his bed.
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Sasha Racket/Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Azu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020





	Rest Calm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indefensibleselfindulgence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/gifts).



"Come on," Azu said, hooking her hands around his waist and lifting him up from his sad puddle upon his bed.

"What…?" He blinked at her in confusion, ended up clinging to her bicep as she started to move in a businesslike manner towards the door. "Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere fun, you'll see," Azu said patiently; and carried him, without too much effort, from his room and down the corridor to the more open area of the house. "I can understand wanting to mope in your room, Hamid, but it really isn't good for you. You'll regret it in the end."

"I might not," he protested. He hadn't really been struggling in the first place, but he soon gave in fully and allowed his head to rest comfortably on Azu's shoulder. "I might regret coming out of my room more, if it just leads to another fight…"

"It's not going to, there's nothing to fight at the moment," Azu interrupted him firmly, doing an excellent job of sounding reassuring. "I think we've all had too much stress lately. We need something to take the pressure off, to calm us all down before we explode."

"Such as…?" He trailed off, as Azu finally reached a set of double doors and pushed them open. The common room was revealed, but it wasn't the usual dignified space where his mother and father had once entertained visitors. All the sofas had been pushed together, and a profusion of pillows covered the floor. "Oh, I see. And _how_ did you convince Sasha and Grizzop to go along with this?"

"Blackmail," Sasha grumbled, hanging upside down on one of the sofas and endeavouring to look as grumpy as possible about it.

"Brute force," Grizzop snapped, perched on top of a floor pillow with his arms wrapped snugly around his knees.

It didn't escape his notice that neither of them looked _properly_ grumpy, though; only mildly vexed, to a degree that befitted the situation. Both of them could've left, could actually still leave, at any moment but hadn't. Sasha's limbs were loose in her upside down sprawl, and even Grizzop looked a lot more relaxed than he usually did.

"I propose a sleepover!" Azu cried over all of them, for once reading the room as well as him. "A fun night to relax, play games, tell stories and just generally let all the stress melt away. I think we need it, after all the chaos of the past few days. What do you say?"

He hesitated for a moment more, still perched in her arms. Considered his cold, lonely room where the only things to do were to stare at the wall and think about all the people that he'd lost and all the pressure still on his shoulders…

"I say it's a great idea." He grinned , and leaned up to give Azu a kiss on the cheek before wriggling loose to land happily in a pile of pillows. "I call dibs on the guacamole!"


End file.
